Slender Man yaoi
by hirakiashi
Summary: The title says it all. took only two days to do so it wont be too great. its a one shot so only one chapter for those who just wants a quick read.
1. Chapter 1

~_run, run. Alex run damn it!_ Alexander thought to himself as he sped through the dark forest. He stopped at a certain tree that caught his attention. The young teenager gulped in the cold midnight air & turned on his flashlight. Instead of finding a note he saw a faceless man staring back at him. "Gah! Get the fuck away from me!" He screamed in utter horror as the man with no expression touched his chest with his long pale finger tips. The tall man tore through Alexander's thoughts. "Go the fuck away!" He shoved slender man away abruptly and ran as as fast as could could to put some distance between himself and the demon. Until he tripped over a tree root. Tears escaped his eyes as he saw the shadow of slender man above him. _this is it...no use in running any longer..._ he tuned on his flashlight and let out a sigh of relief seeing that it was only a tree. A tiny smile appeared on his face because on that dead looking tree was the seventh note. He grabbed it and read hastily 'can't run' it said. He sobbed and leaned against the tree, "Please...just hurry up and kill me..." Alex sobbed. And almost as if slender man heard him, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

_'theres no fun if you give up alexander..'_ Alex flinched as Slenderman whisperd into his thoughts.

"i don't want for fun! i didnt want this! i want to go home... " He flinched as the hand ran down his chest and silently ripped open his shirt. The cold tore at his skin and he tryed to get up to run again only to feel something wrap around his ankle and jerk him back to the ground.

_'you said you give up.. so you pay the price..'_

Alexander turned and found dark tentacles comming from slendermans back and around his body holding on to Alexanders ancle and inching up his waist.

"w-what are you doing? Leave me alone!" He cried out and struggled to esacpe from the dark tentacles grasp. Slender man hovered over him. Alexander felt the cold hands trail down to his waist and slide down his pajama pants.

"N-No! its too cold!" he sobbed and grabbed onto his pants trying to pull them back around his waist. his teeth chatterd as the cold tore at his bare fleash. But only gained static noises is his head and the mans blank face shown through his closed eyes making him jerk his hands up and cover his ears and shake his head. After what seemed hours of screaming)but was actauly only moments later) the aching noise his ears slowly faded away. Along with all other noises. He couldnt even hear his gasps of pain or the rustle of leaves under him. ~am i deaf?!~ he looked at slender man who was working at unbuttioning his tuxedo pants with one hand. he looked down at himself seeing slender mans free hand on his limp member and he became numb to the cold of the demons hand.

"w-why are you doing this?! i want to go home!" he barely heard himself scream and began to struggle under the tentacles that held him down.

_'you can go home when we are done playing...'_ Slenderman whisperd in his thoughts once more.

Alexander gasped as Slenderman yanked lightly on his numb cock. Alex watched as the faceless man pumped him softly until Alex was fully erect and lightly gasping for breath. Slenderman hoisted Alexander up and becasuse of Slenderman's height he was completely in air his legs dangled pitifuly. He whimperd and started to sob once again.

Alexander yelped as one of the tentacles shoved its way inside his ass. "NO! STOP IT!" he desperately pushed his hands on slendermans chest hoping he could shove the monster away. But it was in vain as slenderman only leaned forward and shoved his sealed lips on ALex's. 'Dont scream... it hurts my ears...'

"you dont have any!" he shouted pulling away only to have his lips claimed again.

_'I can pretend cant I?'_ Alex gasped as the tentacle thrust deeply inton him and another started to play with his cock while Slenderman pinched his nipples.

_'have fun.. you will be happy if you play with me ALex.. then i will take you home..'_

"h-home?" hope filled his eyes. and he looked in the mans blank face searching for something but had no clue what he searched for.

_'yes... so will you play?'_ Alex began to nod and moaned as the tentacle in his ass hit his sensitive nerve and felt slendermans tentacles around his waist release him and his body fell on the cold ground.

Alex whinned and rolled on his side as slenderman nealed behind him and placed blank kisses on his neck and the tentacle slowly pulled out being replaced with Slenderman's large cock. the demon thrust in roughly.

"ah! more gently please!"

_'thats no fun..'_ the voice said almost upset. But Slenderman pushed in slower.

"mn.. owww!" Alex cried out in the silent night. "it hurts! take it out please!"

The man shoved his hand over alex's mouth.

_'shut up... youre too loud... lets play the quiet game'_

Alex nodded and whimperd as slender man pulled out slowly and pushed in his tight insides. soon slenderman slid his hands down and placed his long hand over Alexanders heart.

_'mnn... youre so much more fun than the others... so much more behaved... mabie ill get you out here to play more? do you like this game?'_ a slight groan echoed through Alexander's mind. He gasped & let out a small scream as the demon came inside him.

'shh... itll go away..' An arm wraped around his waist and held him close. Slenderman slowly pulled his cock out of Alex's small ass. Tears fell from Alexander's eyes. 'shut up... its okay.' Alex heard the hiss echo throughout his mind.

"i..it hurts..."

_'it will... you came almost 10 times... And didn't you have fun?'_

"y...yes..."

_'will you play with me again? Please?'_

Alex jumped. Slenderman actually had desperation in his voice. Almost as if he would miss him.

"a-as long as i can go home... and when its n-not so cold..."

_'deal'_~

"Alex? Alex wake up.. youve been sleeping all day its four in the afternoon! do you plan to sleep through christmas eve?" a female voice giggled.

"m..mom?"

"yes honey?"

He opend his eyes tiredly and jolted up.

"whats wrong?"

"n...nothing. i just couldnt sleep thats all..." he smiled and got up. he looked out his window after his mom left in the room and blinked. and jumped slightly seeing Slenderman sitting on the branch one second then gone the next.

_'see you soon'_ The voice echoed through his mind once more.


	2. continue?

HIYA! i was thinking about making another slender yaoi!

but i dunno if i want to make it a oneshot or a chapter one. so go on my face book (hirakiashi) page and like me along withh your votes or comment on here. love you!


	3. SLenders lover: Alex's crisis

CHAPTER ONE FOR SLENDERMAN IS OUT! XD

its called Slender's Lover: Alex's Crisis thanks for everyones support. here is the link.

cookies for Slender fans!

the link: s/9119198/1/Slender-s-Lover-Alex-s-crisis


End file.
